A Hero's Legacy
by HatsthePop8776
Summary: Your father, Alfred F. Jones, died in a boat accident. You are sent to an orphanage quickly, and the man you were least thinking of was going to adopt you. Your hero's legacy will live on. Child!Reader x Germany (My first FanFiction) I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR YOU... THIS IS ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Hello! This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you guys enjoy~ I don't own Hetalia or you **-HatsthePop8776**

That boat, the one that ran up the Mississippi. It exploded. Why did this have to happen? Dad pushed you off before you knew what was happening. You knew he was a hero from the start. Wait, not a hero. THE hero. Your hero. Otherwise known as your dad. You knew him well, except for his job and occupation. You knew he worked for government, but you didn't know what seat he was in. You couldn't think about that now. You were seeing his body getting submerged into the water right now. You were only eleven years old, and you see this. He was your only guardian, no godfathers. All your other adult family members were working in government. You saw his blue eyes look at you as you were underwater. His blue eyes didn't sparkle as usual... They were dull. And then he smiled, one of those goodbye smiles, and closed his eyes.

Now that your father was gone, you knew that no one for sure was going to take care of you. You heard muffled yells from the surface, and then you realized… that you weren't dead yet. Could you still swim up and save yourself? Could you even move? All you could manage to do was hold your breath, to what seemed, the longest time. Suddenly you saw a figure diving in and going towards your way. You finally exhaled out as the figure grabbed you and put you ashore. 'Deep breaths, deep breaths,' you told yourself. You inhaled and exhaled deeply. What you didn't know was that you were hyperventilating.

Now after a deep sleep, you woke in a hospital. A nurse came over and told you that Alfred had died. You nodded, indicating that you already knew. After recovery you were informed that you were going to an orphanage right after you could speak.


	2. Arrival at the Orphanage

Chapter 1: Arrival at the Orphanage

**A/N:** I'm sorry, Michelle is just a character I made up, not Seychelles. ^_^" -HatsthePop8776

You arrived at the small building. It was smaller than you thought. You grabbed your belongings before reaching out for the handle of the little taxi. Everything in this part of the city was small. Before you grabbed the handle, a plump, old woman greeted you. "Oh! Hello! Welcome to Velvet Angel Orphanage!" she shook your hand and pulled you out of the car, "I'm truly, truly sorry about what happened to your father," her voice quieted down and looked at you with her kind eyes. You saw her true potential in her eyes and the tears swelled up. You didn't let them fall. "H-He was a hero…" you nodded, "The hero."

"Well of course! All of the USA knows him!" the woman responded, "Alfred Foster Jones."

Your eyes brightened and nodded more optimistically. "Miss, can I get your name?"

"Michelle. Michelle Leis. I prefer just Michelle though," she extended a hand for you to shake. You took it and she led you inside. "All of the other children here are a few years younger than you, I hope you don't mind," she inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Your room is up the stairs, first door to the right," she turned her head to look at you. "Trust me, you'll like it here," she winked at you and smiled, and gave you the signal to go.

You walked up the stairs. 'Not too old,' you thought and opened your door with the key Michelle gave you. There you found two other boys in there, playing with Power Ranger figures. "HEY! A FEMALE IS IN RANGE!" the one with an Australian, to you, accent. "GET HER!" the more, of what you thought was, Filipino looks. 'Crap!' you hurriedly thought and got into fighting stance. Dad had told you how to fight yourself. Your father was a _very_ strong man. The Filipino boy lunged, and you dodged, causing him to fall on his chest. "Y-YOU OKAY?!" you gasped and helped him up. "Salamat po," he cringed and got up with you. "You're very nice!" Australian Boy coughed. "Maybe we can accept you here…" a feeling of annoyance went up to your throat. "W-Well, I just lost my only guardian in a…" you cleared your voice, "Boat explosion so, I hope you don't mind if I take that extra bed in the corner," you stated, with dominance in your voice. "Well, older girl, my name is Aiden. He's," Aiden pointed, "Is Aquilino."

You smiled and nodded. "My name is _, and I'm a bit worn out so, I'll take a nap. Talk to me when I wake up, please." You went over to the bed you chose and slept on impact.

The next day, all the orphans were called for the morning meal. On the way to the multi-purpose room, you noticed Michelle at the front desk. "Good morning, Michelle!" you greeted with a grin. "Good morning, _. You look fully rested, cafeteria is straight ahead, darling," she smiled with you, too. Your journey to the multi-purpose room was lively. You met other children, and as Michelle said the last day, they were all younger than you. You all greeted them and sat with Aiden and Aquilino. "Hi."

"Hi, _!" they both greeted at the same time, you nodded and you saw the food was coming down the tables. "Frosted Flakes are today's meal, I see," Aquilino smiled, "I love them." You agreed with him that you loved Frosted Flakes, but you thought Captain Crunch was better. Once the milk had passed you, and you were about to put the spoon in your mouth, Michelle ran into the cafeteria and yelled your name. "_! I NEED YOU NOW!" Michelle yelled in a rather urgent and serious voice. You instantly stood up and ran toward her. "W-What's wrong?!"

"Do you know a man named Ludwig Beilshmidt?"


	3. Already?

**Chapter 2: Already?**

You hadn't expected to be adopted _this_ early. Maybe it was just planning? Anyways, you knew Ludwig. He's a German who, obviously, worked for his government. "Yes, he was… I guess a friend of my dad," you responded.

"Good, because he's thinking about adopting at THIS orphanage!" Michelle hugged you, "If he adopts you, you'll probably stay here for another day or two!" You were right, "planning". That was good because you didn't have enough time for mourning yet, and getting adopted would just get in the way.

Your eyes widened as she took an envelope out of her coat pocket, and handed it to you. Michelle lowered her voice, "Also, today's the funeral for your father." You inhaled suddenly and took it. "Your Uncle Matthew is hosting it," Michelle explained. You knew Uncle Matthew quite well. He came over frequently, often asking if he wanted to go out or for one of the "adult parties" Alfred hosted. Your thoughts were interrupted by Michelle.

"We have a black dress that will most likely fit you. I laid it out on your bed; I'll drive you to the funeral once you're ready. Also, I recommend writing a last minute speech," she sighed and led you to your room again. Once she gave you your privacy you put on the black dress. 'Comfy,' you thought, and a tear suddenly fell off your cheek. 'I'll say my goodbyes at the funeral, that's what they're for anyways,' you thought and took out your matching black formal shoes. You always wore them if you were invited to a party. Those were your mother's when she was a child, and the same person always repaired them, your dad. Somehow, he always succeeded in making them look brand new. You decided to list a few things he did for you and what you regret doing while he was alive. More tears fell, and you wiped them off your face quickly. You had no right to cry… _yet_.

After writing down the main points in a small notebook, you decided to bring it with you. A lot of people were going to be there, why not open up and meet them? You wondered and put it in a small backpack and entered Michelle's van. "As I said before, I'm very, very sorry, _," Michelle looked into the rear view mirror. You didn't answer. You just looked outside the window. Michelle sighed and drove. "How was living with Alfred like?" the kind woman asked.

"He was very nice, he was a great dad," you shakily answered, "But he had only a few moments with me because he said he had these meetings in other places and held a lot of 'adult parties'." Michelle fell silent for the whole ride after that. You heard her mumble a few times but ignored it. It was not surprisingly gloomy today, and right now all you could see right now is the figure of your dad outside the windows.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi again, I just wanted to ask if I could get one review...? I just need something to let me know you guys are enjoying/not really enjoying this fanfiction. Thanks **-HatsthePop8776**


	4. Funeral

Chapter 3: Funeral

Time flew by after Michelle asked you that question. The graveyard was full, for your father. "This will be where I drop you off, darling," Michelle looked in the rearview mirror, "Make sure to call me with the cellphone I'm about to give you at the end, you know, so I can pick you up." She handed you a cellphone. "Be safe."

"I will," you replied with a reassuring nod, and exited the car. There the smell of rain came upon you. 'How relevant,' you thought as you went toward the _very _large tent. "Excuse me, um, you're not supposed to be here," a quiet voice said behind you. A tingle went up your spine. You turned around to find your Uncle Matthew. "U-Uncle Matthew, I was told to come here," you explained a bit worriedly. You weren't an open person, but you kept reminding yourself that you would be as open as possible. You saw Uncle Matthew blink a few times before responding, "_? I-I'm sorry. I almost forgot that Alfred had a—Never mind, please, get under the tent," he nodded and went to join the other people under the tent. You quietly followed, making sure no one noticed before they called after you. 'O-Oh no, I'm all by myself,' you just realized and saw a casket. "D-dad?"

"GILBERT I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" you heard a _very _dominant female voice boom behind you. "Kesesesesese! Like _I _care!" you heard a, rather, immature male voice oppose. 'N-no! I'm not ready yet! Wait, but Dad would've… Okay, I can do this," you took a deep breath and turned around. A pretty woman was giving a death glare at a silver-haired, snickering guy. You took tiny steps toward them, and you took your notebook and pen outside of your backpack, but quickly put them behind your back so you could properly introduce yourself. "U-Um, hello."

"Vhat? Oh. A little girl! Vhat are you doing here, I thought, um, Alfred's bruder was guarding zhe tent!" the silver-haired man stared at you. You shivered and tried to force a smile, but failed considerably. "Y-Yes, this is a funeral, you should go…" the pretty woman scratched the back of her head.

You swallowed hard and cleared your voice. "I'm A-Alfred's daughter," you looked down, and a whole load of embarrassment swept through you. "I-I just wanted to meet my dad's friends, th-that's all." You looked back up to see both their eyes looking at you. But not with confusion, but now with guilt, you saw. "I-I'm sorry, frau," the silver-haired man kneeled down to your level, "My name is Gilbert Beilshmidt."

"And my name is Elizabeta Héderváry," Elizabeta pushed Gilbert over and hugged you. You were surprised, and shivered. Were they really friendly? You asked yourself. Elizabeta let go and looked at you straight in the eye. "Make sure you take care of yourself, and I'm sorry _he _scared you, little one," she turned to Gilbert, and glared. "H-Hey! Look, I vas a friend of Alfred! Anyone who's family to him is a friend of mine!" he stood up and picked you up. You inhaled and held it. "Look, I vill tell you all zhe things I wanted to tell Alfred over time. Also, you really got your vati's looks!" Gilbert set you down. "Now you should go meet zhe other people." You nodded, waved, and went on to the next person.

Just a few steps forward you noticed a familiar figure. It was your Uncle Arthur. His head was bowed, and he was shaking. You slowly approached him.

"Uncle A-Arthur…?" you asked cautiously toward him. He stopped his movement. "What the hell do you want, you wanker?" he looked sharply at you. "I-I thought—"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THIS WAS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! _YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO WAS OFF THE BOAT FIRST!" Arthur yelled at you. You were on the verge of tears now. 'Maybe it was..?' you thought to yourself. "Oi, oi! What's going on here?" a French voice asked from behind Arthur. "What the hell do you want, frog?!" Arthur turned around. You glanced behind him, and you could already tell, a French glared at him. "You do know that's Alfred's daughter, right?"

"YES! This was all her fault! She was the one—"

"Who cares? She's alone now!" the French turned to you, "I'm Francis, give me your name, little one." You nodded hastily, "I-I'm _."

Francis smiled, "Please, go meet other people. I need to get your uncle to his senses. Also, you look very cute," he sent you off. Everyone so far complimented you. You smiled but it stopped when you looked to the right, where you found a sobbing man with a curl goes off to his left, and another man, instead with a curl going off the right, from the middle of his head. You walked faster this time. "I-It's okay…" you whispered to the man with the left curl. He took his head from his hands and looked at you. "…Who are you to say, bambina?" he questioned, hics going off at the middle of his sentence.

"I'm his daughter… _ Jones," you explained with your hands. "Il mio nome è Feliciano V-Vargas…" suddenly he hugged you and cried into your shoulder. "D-Dammit, my name is Lovino Vargas. And we are both very sad about Alfred's death, you hear? Even though I don't look like it…" the second man said. You noticed them both as Italians. You nodded at Lovino and pulled away from Feliciano. "I'm sad, too," you told Feliciano, staring at him in the eye, "Even _I _have to try to not cry, because I knew my dad didn't like it when I cried, and it's hard." You said that with a dry throat. Feliciano sighed and smiled sadly. "All right, bambina. Stays strong, sì?" And with that you waved at them and saw two men in seats. One blonde, one with brown hair, almost black.

You walked over to the two seats. "H-Hello," you greeted. 'How plain,' you thought, but you waited their response anyway. "Konichiwa. My name is Kiku Honda," he bowed his head. You weren't expecting a direct response. Knowing the tiniest bit of Japanese culture, you bowed back and looked over to the blonde. He just stared at the ground with concentrated eyes. "U-Um, my name is _ Jones…" you took a deep breath. "Even though my Uncle Matthew hosted this, I want to thank you for coming and taking the time to honor my dad," you held your breath after that, to hold the tears. "It is no problem. We arr knew him and he was special," Kiku scrunched his nose, probably to hold out emotion. The other man stayed quiet. "…He is Ludwig Beilshmidt," Kiku pointed out. You nodded simply and then smiled. "I'll see you then," you waved and went to see Uncle Matthew again.

"U-Uncle M-Matthew…?" you went to the place you first encountered him. You saw him, but he was sobbing. "_, come here, p-please," you obeyed and went over. He suddenly hugged you. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I can't take care of you a-after this. Anyways, i-it was my fault for l-letting Alfred die," tears starting falling off your eyelids. Not for Alfred, but for Matthew. "I-It isn't your fault, Uncle Matthew, i-it was the boat-maker's fault… The boiler exploded, a-and you don't have to take care of me, I-I'm taken care of at the orphanage..!" you tried forcing a smile, but you couldn't help but sob more. You were hugging each other. A few minutes passed by and Matthew pulled away. "U-Uncle, c-could I speak during the funeral… If that's all right," you asked shyly. Matthew's eyes lit up. "Yes of course!"


	5. Speech

Chapter 4: Speech

You were confident. You were going to be the voice of your father. After all the other speeches were made, Uncle Matthew went up to the stand. "Yes, w-we all miss him, and we have a few more words from one more person," he croaked. Everyone looked at each other in a confused, questionable way. "It's from his one and only child, _." Now everyone's eyes widened. You looked behind you. Arthur was still looking down. You could tell his atmosphere was cold. You learned how to read the atmosphere from Uncle Matthew. You cleared your throat and hastily went over to the stage. You saw some of the people stare at you. Feliciano still was crying, but he gave a small smile to you. Kiku had a serious face, intent to listen. You gulped. "H-Hi, my name is _. I want to say something for my dad, that's…" your voice was shaking, "He wanted me to introduce myself to everybody!" you just remembered, as your eyes widened. Yes, it was true he had said that to you.

"_You gotta show them who you are, babe! I mean seriously! You are the most wonderful person I've ever met in my entire life!" Alfred rubbed your scalp. "Also, my co-workers are gonna coo over you like a bird!" he grinned his heroic grin. "I'll be back tomorrow and we'll go to that Mississippi trip I promised ya, okay?" he kissed your forehead and waved, as you did too._

You started crying, this time sobbing for him now. "I want to say to my dad that he was the best, and I know I was the best he had, after my mom died after she gave birth to me, and I tried my best being as good as I can. I also want to apologize for making him angry and upset at times, and having to make him do things I can do myself. I love him very, very much..!" you looked over to the coffin, where your dad was. He looked serene. "Th-That's all, thank you for listening…" you stepped down the altar and to the seat you were sitting at. "Thank you, _." Uncle Matthew smiled sadly at you.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it's short... **-HatsthePop8776**


	6. Some Time Later

Chapter 5: Some Time Later

Now you had a job as care-taker of the little kids. Aquilino and Aiden had already been adopted, which was good. You missed them a lot, them being your first friends here. "One or two days…" you repeated the words Michelle told you months ago. "Pfft, like anyone's going to adopt me…"

Michelle had to buy more food for the cafeteria, and as your job states, you had to entertain the little ones. "Who's up for musical chairs?" you announced as they started putting the chairs in a circle. "Play with us!" one called to you, "Please?" another asked. Having being Alfred F. Jones' daughter, you smiled and turned on the stereo. "Okay let's do this!" After a few minutes you resided, having been saved so many times. "Eek! _!" Michelle tumbled through the door, "_! Get to the front desk immediately!"

You ran to the front desk, to find a bunch of papers, one labeled with your name. "W-What's going on…?" being you, you flipped through the papers, the last with a signature. You could only make out the first letter, "L." How odd, could… these be adoption papers? Your heart starting beating fast, you didn't know how to react. Who would..?

You noticed a person sitting in one of the sofas in the waiting area, and you stopped breathing. You sensed a rather… Hurried aura. "Oh, how delightful! _, I want you to meet Ludwig Beilshmidt!" Michelle took the papers and turned you around to face the man on the sofa, now standing. "Ja, please, I'm busy. I need to make this quick; I'm sorry I didn't do this months earlier," Ludwig sighed. Less than a second, Michelle sent you up to your room to pack. You weren't prepared, you needed to say goodbye to everyone, but you didn't have the chance.

After hugging and saying goodbye to Michelle sincerely, you went with Ludwig. He didn't say much, just mentioning his house was only a few minutes away. You were _completely _nervous. He parked in his driveway and signaled you to go inside, with just a serious expression on his face. Nervous wasn't the right word… You were actually scared.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry, I've been busy ;_; Forgive me with this chapter, please. **-HatsthePop8776**


	7. New Family?

**New Family?**

You went outside with your luggage. It was a pretty big house; the ceiling was high, and everything was surprisingly clean. Sure back with Alfred the house was clean, but not as clean as this. It looked like he vacuumed his carpet four times a day. Sensing this, you took off your shoes at the doorstep and picked up your luggage, careful to not ruin the carpet. Oh right! You had to go and thank Mr. Ludwig for adopting you! You turned around, seeing him coming towards you. There was that scary aura again, and you held your breath. Before you could even speak, he told you, "Go to a vacant room and organize your items. After that come back down here." Ludwig took off his shoes and went over to the kitchen, which was to your left. You nodded and muttered a small "thank you" but it seemed he didn't hear. You shivered and went upstairs.

"Oi, West! Where'd you go?" Gilbert came out from the basement to see his younger brother working on lunch. "Eh? I thought cooking duty was mine today." Ludwig sighed and shushed him, pointing upstairs. "Did you bring a woman with you—"

"NO. It is not a woman," Ludwig frowned at him, putting the sausages in the pot. "…It is a child." Gilbert raised his eyebrows and went into the kitchen, joining Ludwig. "I thought you were joking about that! It's been a few months!" Ludwig put the lid on the pot and turned the dial on the stove to make the water boil. "Like I said you have to shut up or we might scare her."

Back upstairs, you were looking at the rooms. "M- Maybe he's waiting for me?" you exhaled and chose a random room. Once inside you found a big bed with a wardrobe to the opposite wall to your left. "Okay, time to do that unpacking thing daddy told me!" you smiled at the thought and unzipped your luggage, which contained all of your clothing and other essentials. "Bathroom stuff goes into the bottom drawer…" you stuffed the bag of bathroom essentials, "And then separate the clothing for an outfit each day…" you did just that. The funny thing is that Alfred has never done any of these things at home. He just did them when he brought you on a trip at a hotel. After you were done you went out of the room with a lighter feeling.

You peeked downstairs, only a little fright was there. Gilbert was done talking with Ludwig and shot a glance upstairs. "Ah well there she is" the silver-haired man smiled at you and signaled you to come down. Somehow you felt more comfortable with your new… Uncle. You slowly came down, attracted by the smell of cooking. You smiled and looked up at him, "What's he cooking?"

Gilbert snickered, "Wurst! One of the best foods out there!" You looked over at Ludwig. You had to accept the fact that he was your new dad now, huh? But no one could replace Alfred. He was your true father and Ludwig chose to fulfill the job of taking care of you. You smiled and, having reassured yourself, managed to get his attention.

"Thank you for… Adopting me!" you looked up at him. He raised both his eyebrows, and he opened his mouth to say something. He was interrupted by the doorbell. "Ciao~! It's me Feliciano!" the company started knocking on the door. Ludwig sighed and told you to stay where you were standing.

Ludwig was greeted with a hug. "Ugh," the taller groaned and Feliciano stood straight. "I'm ready for training, Cap'n! Ludwig thought for a moment, "I'll meet you outside, I need to get ready first." He looked at his attire: Home clothing. He had to get his black sleeveless shirt and sweat pants before going out. "All righty then! See you!" Feliciano skipped toward the back door and noticed _. "I… Isn't that _?" the Italian stopped in his tracks.

You waved shyly, having recognized him from the funeral. He looks so different when he isn't sobbing. Feliciano gave you a tight hug and ran outside. Ludwig sighed, "That was Feliciano…" You cringed at the tone of his voice: calm. You didn't expect that of him. You thought he was going to be strict with you and just send you back upstairs. "If you don't mind me asking—"

"It's fine, don't be so formal," Ludwig scratched the back of his neck. Yup, you were having a conversation with Ludwig. "Oh okay then… What do you train for..?" you asked more relaxed, now that you know Ludwig wasn't going to be as harsh as you thought, which made you smile. "That idiot is really weak and optimistically frivolous person… And Gilbert you're training too."

"W-WHAT?! Since when?"

"I'm going to give _ an example of what training procedures are. I'm going to make her train as well, but it's only going to include three laps."

"O-Only three? Kid, you are so lucky. We have to do twenty and ten push-ups…" Gilbert shuffled outside while you waited downstairs after Ludwig went up to get proper attire for training. "I wonder if he's going to make me work that hard when I get older," you chuckled. Maybe you could get as strong as your father was…


	8. A Manual and Chore Troubles

**The Precious Kitchen**

"FELICIANO PICK UP THE PACE!" Ludwig yelled, making Feliciano and you flinch. Who knew on your second lap you would already run out of breath. What was wrong? You went to the exercise room each day during the time at your orphanage. It hit you. You never actually did any physical activity, you just watched the other kids go and motivated them. It would've been so useful right now. You remembered Feliciano said Kiku was out sick, so he wasn't there.

You pushed yourself, easily going ahead of Feliciano. You gave a glance over to Ludwig. He was reading some sort of book, a very thick one. Curiosity got over you and you ran faster over to the side closest to Ludwig. The title read, "A Manual to Parents." You almost laughed, you could've just told him what you liked to do and such. Realizing you were already on your third lap you breathed, and realized that your sides were hurting. Reaching for your pocket, you felt that it was flat. You forgot you water bottle. Great.

"Kesese! Ah look! She's done!" Gilbert pointed out as you exited the field. You _really _didn't want to be in the spotlight right now. You shuffled over to Ludwig. "Uh," you coughed, "I'm done with my laps…" He was surprised, not noticing you and all. He immediately shut the book and put it on his lap. "You forgot to hydrate yourself."

"S-Sorry…" you looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Wait… Why are you apologizing?"

"I made a mistake."

"You shouldn't be sorry for that though," he sighed, handing you his water bottle. "But this is yours," you started, but Ludwig stopped you by holding up his hand, with you nodding in thanks. What replaced fear was awkwardness now, he was reading a book on how to raise you for goodness sake. You finally got the courage to ask him, "Whatcha readin'?"

Ludwig sighed, "Something you wouldn't be interested in."

"Aw, but I'm curious! Please?"

"Nein."

"C'mon, I'll do chores!" you begged. Ludwig considered this, handing you the manual. You opened to see there were different sections: infants, toddlers, pre-teenagers, and teenagers. You frowned, "You could've just asked me what I like and stuff like that…" you chuckled. You set the book down. Ludwig sighed, "You're doing the chores right?"

You remembered your promise and sighed, "I'll start now." You went inside. What sort of chores would he like you to do anyway? You looked around the house. Everything was clean…

_Very clean. It was so clean you almost felt uncomfortable._

How were you supposed to clean something that was already clean? You groaned and looked inside closets. Everything was neat again. You facepalmed. What were you supposed to do? You walked over to the kitchen and felt something different. To your surprise you found it to be less "spick and span" than the other rooms… But it was still neat. Some parts were a little bit dusty. You smiled and ran about the house to look for a duster. You took a drink from your water bottle while looking through a closet.

Finally finding the tool needed you headed back. You reached for the dusty parts before getting interrupted. "Wait!" Ludwig dove in and took the duster from you. "D-Did I do something wrong?" you cringed.

"N-No… It's just that cleaning the kitchen is off-limits," Ludwig responded quite critically. You raised an eyebrow, befuddled. Why would the kitchen be proscribed? You shrugged and checked the garbage. Well at least you could take out the trash.


End file.
